Temperatura
by Shoseiki
Summary: Una misión que cumplir, una lluvia rebelde que los detiene en medio del bosque y le provoca un resfriado a Sakura. Naruto se ofrece para darle calor, pero de una forma que a Sasuke no le agrada nada. Deberá soportar verlos juntos por una noche para que su novia mejore, a costa de que se muera de celos. ¿Se aprovecharà Naruto de la situación? [NaruSaku] [Terminado]
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Solo es mía la historia, no permito que la copien.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaración:** Aquí nuestro equipo 7 tiene la apariencia que en The Last Movie. Le coloqué calificación M pero no tiene lemon, solo insinuaciones adultas, indirectas sexuales.

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

" **Temperatura** **"**

Capítulo I

 **.**

 **.**

El equipo 7 corría velozmente por entre los árboles, saltando de rama en rama sin bajar la guardia. Mantenían la vista fija al frente, con los sentidos activos a cualquier intruso que quisiese interrumpir la misión. El cielo nublado avisaba que de nuevo llovería, como hacia media hora atrás, cuando estaban a mitad de camino y les cayó el aguacero.

Naruto y Sasuke aumentaban la velocidad de los movimientos, saltándose dos o tres ramas, olvidándose de cierta fémina que bajaba el ritmo por el cansancio. Poco a poco la fueron superando, logrando que unos metros los separaran de ella.

Un estornudo llegó a los oídos del rubio, percatándose de que al parecer Sakura había agarrado un resfriado. Se volteó hacia ella, viéndola de reojo y con atención. Bajo el ritmo y se ubicó al lado de ella, pendiente de cualquier otro síntoma que tuviera.

Sakura de nuevo estornudó, pisó una débil rama y empezó a caerse. Estaba tan débil y resfriada que no tenía fuerzas en los músculos para sujetarse de algo y evitar el golpe que se daría contra el suelo. Naruto la vio y se apresuró a sujetarla, por nada del mundo la dejaría caer.

Sasuke vio a su espalda, fijando la vista en su novia que bajaba por el aire, a punto de caerse hacia el duro piso. Iba a tomarla para que no sucediera, pero el Uzumaki se le adelantó, agarrándola a tiempo entre los brazos.

—Sakura-chan— nombró Naruto atajándola.

La nariz roja y parpados caídos de la chica mostraban claramente que estaba resfriada, temblaba del frio y se soplaba las manos, intentando entrar en calor.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó Sasuke acercándose a ellos.

—N-no. Tengo de demasiado frío— respondió frotándose los brazos. Aún seguía en los brazos del kitsune.

—Fue la lluvia, dattebayo— comentó el rubio —debe descansar o se pondrá peor.

—Acamparemos aquí— dijo el Uchiha —no es bueno que nuestra única ninja medico se enferme— agregó viéndola a los ojos.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, frotarse los antebrazos con las manos y el calor que desprendía Naruto la reconfortaba. A pesar de que Sasuke era su novio, no le importó quedarse cargada en los brazos del rubio, pensó que eso no tenía importancia ahora.

—Estarás bien, eres muy fuerte— musitó el Uzumaki fijando la vista en el rostro femenino, admirándola como un loco enamorado. Sakura lo miró por unos segundos.

Sasuke se enojó por la cercanía que tenían esos dos, ella era su novia, no debía tolerar que su amigo la tuviera agarrada así, con los brazos por debajo de las piernas y espalda, como si fuera una princesa. Cerró la mano en un puño y se la llevó a la boca, carraspeando un poco para que notaran su presencia.

—¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?— interrogó seriamente, no quería mostrar abiertamente sus celos.

—Eso creo…— respondió moviéndose, pidiéndole a Naruto que la bajase. Pero cuando colocó los pies en el suelo, las rodillas le flaquearon y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse, sino fuera porque su amigo la sujetó de nuevo.

—Estas muy mal, Sakura-chan. Debe reposar, ese resfriado no parece ser cualquier cosa— regañó él suavemente, volviendo a tomarla en brazos y apretarla contra su pecho —Sasuke-teme, yo la mantendré así, mientras tu armas la tienda.

—No te pases de listo– refunfuñó el azabache desconfiado, sabia los sentimientos del rubio hacia su novia.

—¿No confías en mí?— interrogó burlón.

El Uchiha gruñó en respuesta afirmativa.

—Por favor, dejen de pelear como dos niños y acampemos de una vez.

Los dos jóvenes la vieron y movieron la cabeza, aceptando hacer a un lado la ridícula discusión.

 **Minutos después…**

—Ya está— soltó Sasuke mal humorado —dámela, yo la recostaré— agregó extendiendo los brazos para cargar a la fémina. El Uzumaki dudó unos segundos pero luego aceptó, pasando el tembloroso cuerpo femenino a su amigo.

El azabache la llevó hasta la parte de adentro de la tienda y la depositó en la sabana estirada en el suelo, tapándola después con unas cobijas y terminando de acomodarse a un lado. Él tendría que pasar la noche sentado, vigilando el estado de gripa de la chica, y previniendo que el rubio no se le acercase ni un metro más.

 **...**

El sonido de unos dientes tiritando, posiblemente del frio, llegaron a oídos del jinchuriki. No lo dejaban dormir tranquilo. Estaba en su propia tienda, con la almohada sobre la cabeza para evitar oír aquellos ruidos fastidiosos, pensando que se trataba de un animal dirigiendo un alimento. De pronto llego a su mente una posibilidad: seguramente era Sakura que se moría del ambiente tan helado que había.

Se levantó y salió de la tienda, acercándose a la de sus amigos y abriendo el cierre, para ver que sucedía allí dentro. Encontró a Haruno con la mandíbula temblando y moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar la posición cómoda para dormir y que le brindase calor en aquel frio bosque. Sasuke sentado al lado la veía atentamente, pesando en quizás que barbaridades.

—Hasta donde estoy llega el sonido de sus dientes chocando— comentó el rubio con la mirada centrada en el azabache, dando unos pasos al frente agachado y cerrando el cierre, quedándose con ellos.

—Le puse todas las sabanas encima y aún tiene frio— dijo sin voltear a verle.

—M-me congelo— confesó la pelirrosa con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo puedo ayudarte— musitó el rubio.

El Uchiha lo miró desconfiado y con el ceño fruncido —¿Cómo?

—Brindándole calor.

La manera en que Naruto le respondió, sonó un tanto interesada y pretenciosa, hasta podría decir que con malicia. Pero Sasuke sabía muy bien que él no le haría daño a la kunoichi, la amaba mucho más que el mismo. Iba a negarse cuando otro estornudo de la chica lo alarmó, debían hacer algo o la misión se vería en problemas con una enferma.

—S-sasuke-kun…— llamó bajito la mujer, haciendo que él volteara a verla —no lo veas así. Lo conoces y sabes que no le conviene pasarse, o de lo contrario, le dejaría mareado del golpe— bromeó con una risita.

Naruto seguía parado esperando por una respuesta.

—Está bien— soltó el azabache, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

El Uzumaki sonrió y se llevó las manos a la cadera, subiéndose la camisa y sacándosela por la cabeza. Quedó con el marcado y moreno torso al descubierto.

—¿Qué vas hacer?— preguntó Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Uchiha estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

—Acostarme contigo, dattebayo— contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —de esa manera entrarás en temperatura. El Kyuubi hace que siempre esté caliente.

La chica no pudo evitar tragar grueso y sudar un poco, por primera vez dormiría con Naruto a su lado, con ese perfecto cuerpo al descubierto.

El azabache observó todo con suma atención, le reclamaría al rubio si intentaba sobrepasarse.

El ojiazul se acomodó al lado de la chica abriendo espacio entre las sabanas y tapándose con ellas, acercándose lo más que podía al cuerpo femenino. Ella sintió una ráfaga de calor proveniente de él, aquello pareció reconfortarle y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó. Estaba de espaldas y por eso no vio el rostro furioso del Uchiha por el atrevimiento.

—Estas helada, Sakura-chan— murmuró al tener contacto piel con piel —estarías mejor sin toda esa ropa puesta— insinuó pícaramente.

—Naruto…— susurró bajito pero con severidad, allí estaba su novio y no podía tolerar los comportamientos alocados de su amigo.

Una carcajada salió de la boca del kitsune, terminando de abrazarla y apretarla lo más humanamente posible. No le importaba la reacción que provocaría en el Uchiha. Haruno pasó los brazos por los costados del cuerpo masculino, sumergiendo el rostro en su pecho y apegándose mucho más él. La respiración comenzó a tomar normalidad, ya que por el frio, se había vuelto entrecortada y dificultosa.

Uzumaki no desaprovechó la oportunidad de colocarle una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y oler su cabello rosado, desprendía un aroma a flores de cerezo.

Sasuke lo miró de forma intimidante, diciéndole con la vista que lo mataría de seguir agarrándola así, tan descaradamente. Pero en realidad no le haría nada, porque Sakura era la más beneficiada de aquella escena, la había visto temblar y estremecerse del frio, y ahora estaba tranquila y serena.

 **...**

—Mmm— susurró Naruto cerrando los ojos por el deleite que le era olfatear la cabellera femenina. Sakura estaba dormida profundamente, no le daría ningún golpe.

—Compórtate— exigió el Uchiha.

El rubio dejó lo que hacía y miró a su amigo —¿Celoso?

—Hum.

El ojiazul rio un poco y dijo —No deberías desconfiar de ella.

—No confío en ti.

—Lo sé, puedo verlo claramente.

—Entonces deja de abrazarla así.

—Admítelo Sasuke-teme…— respondió sonriente —soy mucho más caliente que tú— presumió deliberadamente.

El Uchiha controló las ganas de golpearlo o contestarle, prefirió desviar la vista hacia otro lado, con tal de no ver como Sakura se arrimaba inconscientemente al cuerpo del kitsune. Debía aguantar semejante atrevimiento hasta el amanecer.

—Si no hubieras regresado por tu propia voluntad…— siguió hablando el rubio —yo la hubiera hecho feliz.

—Ella me quiere.

—También a mí— alardeó orgulloso, usando la mano en la espalda femenina para juntarse más, unir sus cuerpos, reforzar el abrazo. Podía sentir la respiración de la chica chocar contra su pecho.

Sakura continuaba dormida, parecía una bebe recién nacida en brazos de su padre. Tenía el rostro hundido en los definidos y cálidos pectorales masculinos, la piel de él era algo acalorada, proporcionándole el más delicioso calor.

—¿Sigues queriéndola?— preguntó el azabache en tono de reproche. Mirándole con una seriedad abrumadora.

—No, no la quiero— hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada hasta el rostro de la pelirrosa y detallándolo largamente —La amo. Daría todo por ella.

—Ahora está conmigo— recalcó el ninja.

—Cuando la abandonaste, yo la cuidé. La protegí de todo peligro, la ayudé, la apoyé y siempre le demostré mis sentimientos.

—Gracias por hacerlo— soltó forzosamente Sasuke. No le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, siempre se mantenía firme y serio ante las peores y mejores situaciones.

—No lo hice por ti— aclaró el ojiazul con seguridad —no me lo agradezcas. Es lo menos que podía hacer por la mujer que más he amado en esta vida.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron por unos segundos, dando por finalizada la conversación. El Uchiha se acomodó en la sabana extendida unos centímetros lejos de ellos, girándose para darles la espalda y no ver aquella humillación. Uzumaki sonrió victorioso y terminó de recostarse, abrazando con todo a la chica dormida.

—

El enorme y resplandeciente sol alumbraba el bosque, dándoles calor a cada una de las flores, hojas y habitantes hospedados. Sasuke arreglaba unas cosas dentro de la mochila, sentado bajo un gigantesco árbol y metiendo sus pertenecías. Completamente inocente de lo que sucedía dentro de la cerrada tienda.

Sakura comenzaba a despertar de su tan exquisito y relajante sueño, que tanto le había hecho falta. De pronto sintió un airecito rozándole los labios, como un soplido o ventilación. Lentamente abrió los ojos topándose con los gruesos labios masculinos, que estaban escasamente separados de los suyos. No pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el rostro de Naruto dormido.

Era fino, de tez bronceada y hermoso. Las cejas le daban un toque atractivo acompañadas de los brillantes ojos azules, la nariz le parecía sencillamente perfecta, las mejillas abigotadas le otorgaban un toque zorruno, pícaro y a la vez seductor. La barbilla y la frente no tenían ningún defecto, así como estaban, eran signo de masculinidad. Los labios le parecieron sumamente atrayentes, difíciles de ignorar, irresistibles, provocativos y suaves.

Inesperadamente el chico abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante y detallista de la joven, quien lo observaba detenidamente, sin disimular ni un poquito. Amanecieron en la misma posición que habían dormido: Completamente unidos, abrazados y con las manos en el cuerpo ajeno.

Naruto bajó la vista a la boca femenina, deseando probar aquellos labios que volvían loco su cabeza. Apoyó la frente en la de su amiga, usando la mano que tenía en su espalda, para ubicarla por detrás de su cabeza y retenerla allí. Ella no se opuso al contacto, al contrario, cuando sintió el presión en el cabello de unos dedos acariciándola, se acercó a él unos milímetros más de lo debido.

La distancia disminuía considerablemente, los dos jóvenes se miraron por última vez a los ojos en el momento que las narices se rozaron. Cerraron los orbes al mismo tiempo, entreabriendo un poco los labios y ladeando la cabeza a direcciones distintas.

Ella podía percibir la respiración muy cerca, avisándole que pronto se encontraría con los rellenos labios del chico. Él enredó los dedos en su cabello, sujetándola con suavidad por la nuca.

Sasuke entró repentinamente sorprendiéndolos a ellos y a él mismo, no podía creer lo que había visto: Naruto y Sakura estaban a punto de besarse, abrazados y unidos completamente. Ella posaba la mano en la costillas del rubio, justo donde los músculos podían sentírsele. El kitsune la agarraba por la nuca, fuerte y firme, para que no se escapara del beso que seguramente planeaban darse.

—Ya es hora de irnos— dijo el Uchiha ignorando la comprometedora situación, haciendo de cuenta que no había visto absolutamente nada. Sus amigos se distanciaron enormemente, algo nerviosos y ruborizados. Ellos al igual que él, decidieron no pronunciar alguna palabra con respecto a lo de hace unos segundos.

Rápidamente se alistaron y emprendieron la marcha hacia la Aldea de la Arena, donde el Kazekage Gaara los estaría esperando con los informes secretos mandados por Leydi Tsunade. Una misión algo sencilla pero de suma importancia. Brincaban de rama en rama, Sasuke con Sakura al lado y Naruto delante de ellos, a unos dos metros de distancia. Ella veía la fuerte y ancha espalda masculina, preguntándose internamente que era lo que sentía por él, y porque deseaba besarlo con impetuosidad. El Uchiha la miraba fijamente, cuestionándose la repentina desconfianza que tenía hacia ella, por lo sucedido en la mañana.

Y Naruto sonreía a escondidas, feliz por saber que sus sentimientos no eran tan rechazados después de todo. Con lo acontecido en la mañana comprobó que su amor era total y absolutamente correspondido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Dara brinca de felicidad, ¡por kami! Que ideas las mías xD Hablando con sinceridad, creo que le he agarrado un poco el gusto al NaruSakuSasu después de todo O.o pero eso sí, siempre a favor del NaruSaku. Jamás me verán escribiendo un encuentro candente o amoroso entre Haruno y el Uchiha, nop, eso sí que no. Mi rubio moreno tiene todo, absolutamente TODO lo que mi Saku necesita, desde inocencia y ataques infantiles, hasta madurez y masculinidad. Sé que Sasuke también tiene su atractivo, pero no me gusta para mi pelirrosa.**

 **Casi me da un infarto con las palabras de Naruto "Admítelo Sasuke, soy más caliente que tu" hahahaha por poco y me lo como a besos. Y el azabache se quedó callado, eso fue peor hahaha. Le dio la razón a mi kitsune, ¡bien hecho! ¡así se hace!**

 **Por poco y coloco un beso xD pero no quise que Sakura le faltara el respeto a Sasuke, eso no es normal en ella. Siempre la hemos visto respetuosa, sincera y directa. ¡Rayos! Estuve a punto de ceder a la tentación y hacerlos participar en un beso apasionado.**

 **Bueno, será para otra ocasión U.U**

 **Les informo que tengo problemas con la computadora :-( deberé mandarla a reparación y por lo tanto, existe la posibilidad de que me desaparezca dos meses. También regresaré a la universidad y eso requiere toda mi atención. Les aclaro que NO dejaré de escribir y publicar las historias, este es mi entretenimiento y pasión, mi manera de divertirme y expresar emociones.**

 **Nop, no los abandonaré. Y así espero que ustedes no me dejen a mí. Recuerden apoyar a los escritores y/o escritoras, los lectores hacen que nos llegue la inspiración y ganas de seguir.**

 **No olviden dejarme un review, ¡nos vemos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes usados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo es mía la historia aquí presentada. ¡NO la copies!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se supone que esto era un One-shot, y por culpa de ustedes, ahora es un Two-shot U.U Se aprovechan de mi inspiración y buena voluntad, los demandaré por abuso ¬.¬ jajajajajaja naah que va, ustedes hacen que mis historias tomen vida propia. Les agradezco enormemente su apoyo, sin ustedes, mis fanfics no existirían. Ahora procedamos con las respuestas a algunas personitas que me motivaron a traer este segundo capítulo.**

 **joanayagarcia:** ¿Te parece hot? Jajaja y eso que trate de no hacer favoritismo con Naruto, aunque para serte sincera, es mi personaje estrella. Es que no sé si se han dado cuenta pero… ¡Naruto está más bueno que el pan! Me alegra que hayas leído varias de mis historias y te tomes la molestia de dejarme un review, valoro mucho sus puntos de vista. Espero y te guste este segundo capítulo xD

 **Garou001:** ¡Hola! Pues respondiendo a tu comentario, sí, me inspiré en la escena de Crepúsculo. Pero solo en el primer capítulo, porque si lees este te darás cuenta que es muy diferente, lo manejé de otra manera más al estilo ninja xD

 **rosegold09:** ¡Viva! ¡Yo también amo el NaruSaku! ¿Pensaste que Sasuke se acostaría con ellos? Jajajaja no que va, ese hombre es demasiado serio y frio, no le gustan ese tipo de cosas. Yo también quería el beso ¬_¬ pero por respeto al personaje no quise colocarlo. Pero no te apures, aquí habrá alguito entre Naruto y Sakura, o eso creo. Te complací en esta segunda parte, hay algo de NaruSaku, SasuSaku y GaaSaku, ¡rayos, que locura! Lo que puede lograr un review largo jajajaja xD ¡disfrútalo!

 **Zaphyr Bell:** Mi querida Zaphyr, he de confesarte que me encantó colocar a Sasuke celoso xD la rivalidad se dio por sí sola, a mi Naruto no se le escapa nada :D Jajajajajajaja sabía que te gustaría esa parte, no es común oír a mi rubio presumir de esa manera, oh si, él es el caliente aquí jajaja Tranquila que no dejaré de escribir, estaré ausente por dos meses pero volveré. No te olvides de publicar el fic NaruSaku, lo ando esperando con ansias *-* ya quiero leer el primer capítulo jeje. Ojala y te guste esta segunda parte, gracias por todo amiga xD

 **yummycupcakes:** me froté los ojos con la punta de los dedos, fui al baño a enjuagarme el rostro, regresé a la cama y actualice la página web. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Tengo un comentario de Yummy? ¡¿Yummy?! ¡Sí es Yummy! Di un grito de felicidad que por poco despierta a mis padres, afortunadamente tenía el televisor prendido y podía excusarme diciendo que era una película de suspenso jajaja Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, tu manera de redactar es sensacional, se nota a leguas que las palabras salen fluidas. Soy de las chicas que andan esperando la actualización de **"Condenada al Demonio"** , pero bueno, espero que no te olvides de publicar un capítulo, no importa dentro de cuánto tiempo sea :D Me caí en el colchón de la risa que me causó el hecho de que quisieras sexo entre los personajes, no es de todos los días escucharte decir eso jajajaja Sí, mi Naruto es todo un hombre, un bombón que ha despertado la imaginación pervertida en mí. Lo veo sin camisa y me muero O_o es demasiado bello ¡por Dios! ¿Qué no ven como mira a Sakura? ¡Le brillan los ojos, allí es cuando más hermoso se ve! Estoy condenada a vivir maravillada con la personalidad del jinchuriki :D ¡Claro que te mereces esta continuación! Es más, te la dedico a ti, por matarme con el ultimo capitulo publicado de **"Condenada al Demonio"** ¡Santo cielo! ¡Eso sí que fue lemon ardiente! Mi Naruto no tuvo piedad de Sakura en lo más mínimo, la agarró como una bestia salvaje y sedienta jajajaja ¡Espero y te guste este capítulo! ¡No te pierdas tanto tiempo Yummy! Gracias por los review XD

* * *

" **Temperatura** **"**

Capitulo II

 **.**

 **.**

—Hay que llevarla al hospital— sugirió el rubio con la vista centrada en su amiga.

—No es necesario— musitó Sakura —en la mochila traigo unas medicinas— agregó apuntando con el dedo el equipaje.

—Aun así, tienen que revisarte— comentó Sasuke.

Haruno frunció el ceño ofendida, no quería ser tratada como un estorbo o carga, estaba convencida de que con la medicina mejoraría —¿Quién creen que soy? Soy ninja medico ¿lo olvidan? No tengo porque estar siendo atendida por un par de baka.

Naruto y Sasuke compartieron una mirada cómplice, para luego echarse a reír como dos niños. Conocían a la perfección lo testaruda que podía ser su amiga, pero aun así, la amaban.

—No veo que es lo gracioso— refunfuño la joven.

—Tranquila Sakura-chan, si dices que el medicamento servirá, es porque será así. No tiene de que preocuparte, ya le entregamos los informes a Gaara y dentro de dos días regresaremos a la aldea.

—Vámonos— dijo el Uchiha avanzado hacia la puerta —debemos dejarla descansar.

El rubio asintió y le acompañó, quedando la pelirrosa sola en la pequeña habitación que le habían prestado al equipo 7. El Kazekage fue muy gentil al rentarles una recamara, ofrecerles comida y medicinas curativas.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir un fuerte estornudo, el cuerpo le ardía de la fiebre, en todo el camino no paraba de temblar y debilitarse. No quiso decírselo a sus dos amigos, pero por poco y se desmaya en la puerta de la Aldea de la Arena.

Con algo de dificultad y esfuerzo se levantó del borde de la cama, caminando hasta donde estaba tirada la mochila y cogiéndola con la mano derecha. Al momento de agacharse, sintió un mareo que por poco y la hace caerse, pero se recostó en una pared cercana y pudo controlarse.

—Cada vez me siento peor— murmuró para sí misma, volviendo a dirigirse a la cama y balanceándose, todo le daba vueltas. Cuando llegó hasta allí, se acomodó en el centro del colchón y ubicó la mochila entre sus piernas, la abrió y buscó el medicamento que de seguro la salvaría de morirse por la calentura.

Luego de varios minutos de incertidumbre y preocupación, aparecieron las pastillas milagrosas. Se salió de la cama y tomó un vaso de agua colocado en una mesita, justo al lado del armario, sin dudarlo ni un segundo llevó la medicina a su boca y bebió rápidamente el líquido.

Devolvió el envase a su puesto y dio unos pasos hasta el dormitorito, recostándose y colocando las sabanas de su cintura para abajo, las piernas le temblaban del frio. Logró dormirse al cabo de diez minutos, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta con seguro. Cualquier podría entrar y hacerle daño en ese estado.

 **...**

Gaara preguntó por la salud de la kunoichi, no quería que le ocurriera algo a una de las mejores ninjas médicos. Sin pedir permiso ni avisar a nadie, abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con la chica dormida y arropada con un montón de cobijas.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y caminó hasta la esquina de la cama, contemplando la hermosa figura delante de sus ojos. Estaba asombrado por el cambio que había tenido Sakura, recordó cuando era una adolescente, algo agresiva y bondadosa. Ahora podía definirla como una mujer fuerte, hermosa, sincera, generosa e irremediablemente atractiva. Para él, ninguna chica podía comparársele.

Por mero impulso llevó la mano hasta el rostro femenino, acariciándole la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, admirando lo linda que era. Nunca imagino estar en esa situación: mirando a una mujer con profundo deseo.

Sintió la necesidad de acercarse un poco más y olerla, percibir el aroma que desprendía, el perfume que utilizaba. Justo estaba por lograr su objetivo cuando cierta voz masculina lo interrumpió.

—No la toques.

Gaara se detuvo, la persona que le habló por la espalda parecía estar a punto de lanzarle un kunai o matarlo. Se irguió, para después darse la vuelta y encarar al intruso.

—Sasuke Uchiha…— musitó serio.

El azabache cerró la mano, convirtiéndola en un puño —No te le acerques.

—¿Quién eres tú para exigirme eso?— interrogó con algo de altanería. Se olvidó de mantener la postura respetuosa y segura que requería un Kazekage.

—Soy su novio— respondió dando unos pasos al frente, estaba dispuesto a golpearlo por defender a la pelirrosa.

La expresión de asombro y confusión de Gaara no pasó desapercibida, no esperaba recibir semejante información de sopetón, tan repentinamente. Desvió la vista hacia otro lado de la recamara, pensando en que le diría al azabache.

—Vete— agregó Sasuke —no te quiero cerca de ella.

El pelirrojo se dio por vencido y caminó hasta la puerta, sin dirigirle una palabra o mirada. Aún estaba sorprendido por lo escuchado.

El Uchiha cuando lo vio irse se relajó, aflojando el entrecejo y mirando con ternura el cuerpo femenino. No permitiría que alguien le hiciese daño o planeara arrebatársela, suficiente tenía con lo sucedido con Naruto y que él no quisiera alejarse de su novia.

 **...**

Sakura se removía incomoda en la cama, no conseguía la postura exacta para dormir, todas le eran molestas. Suspiró fastidiada, a pesar de lo grande que era el colchón, no podía acomodarse a su gusto.

Clavó la mirada en la ventana, admirando la pequeña luz de la luna que se filtraba por la persiana. Iluminaba un poco la habitación.

De pronto la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, apareciendo tras ella una sombra masculina, que daba pasos cuidadosos y silenciosos. Haruno se incorporó quedando sentada, dispuesta a defenderse de quien se atrevía a entrar en su dormitorio. La mueca de enfado y susto desapareció al descubrir la identidad del sujeto.

—¿Naruto?— preguntó dudosa y achicando los ojos, la oscuridad no le permitía ver bien.

—Sakura-chan, creí que estabas dormida.

El rubio terminó de ingresar a la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, desconcertando a la chica que lo miraba extrañada.

La ninja medico agrandó los ojos al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba en ropa interior, con unas gotitas de agua recorriéndole el cuerpo y respirando agitadamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó nerviosa —¿Y con solo un bóxer puesto?— agregó apuntando con el dedo la hombría del chico.

—Quise aprovechar que Sasuke-teme no está…— contestó entrando en la cama y acercándose peligrosamente a ella —para terminar lo que dejamos pendiente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en la tienda del campamento.

Haruno se quedó inmóvil pensando a que se refería el chico, dándole la oportunidad de recostarse encima de su cuerpo y encerrarla entre los brazos. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya lo tenía acomodado entre sus piernas.

—Te golpearé si continuas— advirtió temblando.

—Mientes— atacó el chico tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su propio cuerpo.

—Soy novia de Sasuke— le recordó enojada, la actitud del Uzumaki le era desconocida, totalmente sospechosa.

—Pero me quieres a mí.

El ojiazul la agarró suavemente por el cuello, obligándola a que terminara de acostarse en el colchón y dejara consentirse. Sakura no sabía si golpearlo o ceder ante las sensaciones que empezaban a invadirla, tragó grueso al percibir el aliento masculino chocando contra su abdomen.

—R-reacciona baka…— soltó con la respiración dificultosa —sabes que te mataré si lo haces.

—Si quisieras golpearme…— susurró alzando el rostro para enfrentar a la joven —lo hubieras hecho desde el principio— y sin decir más, la sujetó por la nuca, pegando su frente a la de ella.

El cuerpo del kitsune estaba sudado, lleno de gotitas de agua y acalorado. Ella no conseguía fuerzas de voluntad para negarse a las caricias que comenzaba a brindarle su amigo.

—Sakura-chan…— suspiró bajito, acercándose a la boca ajena y relamiéndose los labios —me quedé con ganas de darte un beso.

—Estás loco— insultó la chica viéndole la boca.

—Sí, lo estoy, pero por ti.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto posó los labios sobre los de ella, moviéndolos lentamente y con timidez, esperando una viva respuesta. Sakura cerró los ojos, maravillada por el sabor de los labios ajenos, le eran sumamente exquisitos, más deliciosos que los de Sasuke.

Abrió la boca despacio, capturando entre sus labios la zona inferior del chico, dándole espacio y libertad de poseerla. No tardó en ser invadida por una suave lengua, que de manera fugaz le acariciaba la suya, retándola a un baile erótico, a una batalla salvaje.

Creyó morirse cuando su propia piel fue mojada por el sudor masculino, por el aroma a hombre que desprendía, por las sensaciones que le provocaba aquella situación. Ella acostumbraba a dormir en ropa interior, junto con una dormilona cortita, que dejaba a la vista sus bien formadas piernas.

Ladeó la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la del rubio, terminando de entreabrir los labios e introducir la lengua en la suave cavidad. El beso se tornó muy apasionado, excitante y provocativo.

Naruto jadeó en el segundo que su labio inferior fue jalado por los dientes femeninos, succionado con enorme devoción y devorado con impetuosidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces ubicó las manos en las piernas de la chica, doblándole las rodillas y subiéndolas a la altura de la cintura. El ángulo perfecto para que ella sintiera la hombría palpitante que reclamaba un poco de atención.

Haruno estaba fuera de control, como poseída por otra alma muy diferente a la suya. Besaba al rubio de manera hambrienta, como si llevara años conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo. Llevó las manos a la alborotada y masculina cabellera, cuando sintió el miembro tocarle la entrepierna.

Él guió las manos hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos con amor y deseo, metiéndose de vez en cuando entre la tela de la prenda interior y su piel. Indicándole de esa manera que anhelaba tenerla completamente desnuda, dispuesta a ser suya y olvidarse de una vez por todas del compromiso con el azabache.

Ella abandonó la boca masculina para besarle el cuello, impregnarse de su aroma y comérselo enterito. Cometió la imprudencia de morderlo, haciendo que él liberara un grito de dolor y le apretara contra la cama.

—Eres muy salvaje Sakura-chan— susurró con voz ronca y excitado.

La médico no le respondió, simplemente optó por dejar de besarlo y mirarlo a los ojos. Los orbes le brillaban como dos gemas relucientes, recién pulidas y llenas de lujuria. Soltó el aire de los pulmones en un suspiro cansado, reconociendo que lo que estaba a punto de suceder, era un pecado.

Uzumaki la observó por unos segundos más, sin decir una sola palabra. Los dos se miraban en absoluto silencio, sin separarse ni un milímetro.

De repente el chico movió la cadera de atrás hacia delante, ocasionando que hubiera un contacto más íntimo y cercano entre su hombría y la entrepierna femenina, encendiendo de nuevo la llama de la pasión. Al verla cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios, subió las manos hasta su pecho y comenzó la desesperante tarea de quitarle el sostén.

Luego de diez segundos, logró liberarla de la prenda, dejándola con los senos al aire libre, a merced de su propia boca. Se acercó a ellos con lentitud, pendiente de la expresión femenina. Sakura arqueó la espalda y gimió deliberadamente al sentir sus senos siendo devorados por la caliente y húmeda boca ajena, que la mordía y lamia con suavidad y esmero.

Involuntariamente envolvió la cintura masculina con sus piernas, abriendo un hueco entre las sabanas y su espalda, adquiriendo una posición alocada, digna de una mujer siendo sexualmente complacida.

—N-naruto… así…— susurró como una desquiciada, no podía controlarse —no te detengas— imploró suplicante.

En el instante que el rubio le mordió el pezón, Sakura fue presa de un tremendo calambre que viajaba libremente por su columna, provocando que jadeara un poco más fuerte. Naruto retiró su boca del cuerpo femenino, alzando el rostro y viendo como un loco enamorado la reacción de la joven, quien parecía no sobreponerse del reciente orgasmo que le invadió.

La respiración de Haruno era acelerada, como si acabara de correr una ciudad sin descansar. El pecho y abdomen le subían y bajaban frenéticamente, acompañados de unos movimientos corporales bastante extraños. Ella se meneaba en la misma posición, haciendo que la cama se balanceara y liberara sonidos.

Uzumaki no le quito los ojos de encima, jamás pensó que podría provocarle esa actitud tan inusual. Comprendió las señales que le enviaba: ella quería sentirlo dentro.

—Sakura-chan— llamó juguetón y con una sonrisita engreída.

Ella luego de unos segundos, lo miró. Iba a preguntarle que quería cuando sin previo aviso, el chico la besó apasionadamente, obligándola a abrir su boca y recibir la húmeda lengua que la rozaba con desesperación. Naruto era muy intenso, complaciente y entregado. Le estaba provocando mareos con esos calientes besos.

 **...**

Un ruido resonó en el pasillo, despertando a la joven que dormía tranquilamente. Entreabrió los orbes un poco, encontrando unos rellenos labios masculinos que estaban escasamente distanciados de los suyos. Subió la vista y se topó con una nariz fina, al igual que unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas. No necesitaba seguir viendo ese rostro, no había duda que se trataba de Naruto, quién dormía a su lado cómodamente, con la frente unida a la suya.

Le dieron ganas de besarlo y hacer realidad el sueño que minutos tras había tenido, donde ella y el rubio hacían el amor lento y con candentes caricias. Planeaba despertarlo y pedirle que se retirara un poco, en esa posición podría ocasionarles problemas con Sasuke, por la sospechosa cercanía.

De pronto un brazo que la rodeaba por el abdomen la alarmó, no sabía quién podía tomarse la libertad de abrazarla por la espalda. Ladeó el rostro hacia la izquierda, descubriendo que era el mismo Sasuke dormido que la agarraba.

¿Naruto delante y Sasuke detrás? Aquello le era totalmente aterrador y abusivo. La vena sobresalió en su frente y tomando aire por la nariz, gritó fuerte para que se despertaran.

Los dos jóvenes saltaron asustados de la cama, en posición de combate, pues creían que se había tratado de una mujer mal herida. Miraron alrededor de la habitación y luego a ellos mismos, para después fijarse en la persona que los observaba de manera asesina e intimidante.

—¿Por qué gritaste Sakura-chan?

—Nos asustaste— comentó el Uchiha.

Haruno apretó el puño y escondió la mirada, fijándola en el suelo para ocultar el brillo peligroso, clásico de una delincuente a punto de matar.

—¡¿Quién les dijo que podían dormir conmigo?! ¡¿Y abrazarme así?!— soltó furiosa.

—No había mas cama— excusó el rubio —y esta es muy grande para ti sola.

—No íbamos a dormir en el suelo— intervino el azabache.

Sakura alzó la mirada, mostrando en ellos la rabia que sentía —Dormirán en el hospital golpeados, si no se van en este momento. ¡Par de abusadores!

—Cálmate— suplicó el kitsune, recibiendo segundos después un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡No tienen ningún derecho de dormir conmigo!— exclamó enojada, recorriéndolos con la vista —¡Y mucho menos sin camisas!

Los dos hombre se miraron, su amiga parecía una loca acusándolos de una violación, sin siquiera haberle hecho nada. El Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el moretón que sobresalía en la rubia cabeza de su amigo, al parecer, su novia le había dado un buen golpe. El jinchuriki supo de la burla.

—Se está riendo de ti Sakura-chan— mintió él para vengarse.

Ella de inmediato centró la vista en el azabache y luego de unos instantes de duda, le regaló una cachetada cargada de su majestuosa fuerza.

—¿Y a mí porque me pegas?— interrogó sobándose la mejilla.

—¡Por abrazarme por la espalda! Somos novios, pero yo no te he dado libertad para que hagas eso.

Ahora fue el turno del Uzumaki para reírse.

—Váyanse ahora, o los moleré con mis puños— amenazó la pelirrosa sin mostrar arrepentimiento o duda, si se quedaban allí les daría una paliza.

Los hombres tomaron sus respectivas mochilas y salieron de la habitación, oyendo tras ellos el golpe de la puerta cerrándose.

—¿Qué le pasa?— preguntó Naruto a su amigo y eterno rival.

—No tengo idea— contestó serio —pero pega muy duro.

—Ya sabes lo que se siente— se burló —todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera, me cogía a golpes por cualquier travesura.

—Conmigo no se le hará costumbre.

—Eso veremos.

—Busquemos una habitación donde dormir, son las dos de la mañana y tengo sueño.

—¡Quien llegue primero duerme en la cama!— exclamó el rubio emocionado y lleno de adrenalina, le encantaba retar al azabache.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, no cabía duda que su amigo seguía siendo el mismo juguetón de siempre, solo que con un poco de madurez e inteligencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Quien estuviera en el lugar de Sakura! Tener a esos dos machos en la misma cama y sin camisas ¡es demasiado!**

 **Naruto mi amooorr, venga pa acá y caliénteme que tengo un frio del carajo :K deshágase de toda esa ropa y muéstreme la bestia que lleva dentro, que rubio papacito como tú no hay ninguno.**

 **Sasuke, cariño, deje esa seriedad y madurez y láncese a la lujuria y pasión. Échese para acá y le enseño lo que es la calentura, la fiebre y todo lo que desee ¬_¬ soy tu maestra Jajajajaja**

 **Esos cuerpos marcados de tanto ejercicio, uno moreno y el otro blanquito, ¡oh por Dios! Haremos café con leche…. O mejor, podemos…**

 **¡Mierda! Dara necesita unos instantes para controlar la hemorragia nasal, esperamos que no se desangre.**

 **(5 Minutos después)**

 **Aja, ya regresé.**

 **¿Y ustedes que pensaron? "Ya Dara escribirá el trio" Jajajajaja eso nunca, por más que sea tentadora la idea, no quiero renunciar al NaruSaku. Sería una vil traición a mis gustos. Espero y les haya gustado, porque este capítulo surgió de sus alocadas ideas. Recolecté sus opiniones y ¡boom! Salió este resultado.**

 **¡Gracias por apoyarme y seguir leyendo mis fanfics! ¡Regresaré en menos de lo que se imaginan! Trataré de no perderme por tanto tiempo, dentro de dos meses volveré con más historias.**

 **PD:** disculpen las repeticiones, lo subí tal cual lo escribí.

 **¿Me dejan un review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo es mía la historia. NO Plagiar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! ¿Cómo es posible que hayan quedado picados con la escena caliente? ¡Oh, por Dios! Jamás pensé que fueran tan amantes del lemon, pero bueno, esta vez si los complací. Sí, así como leen, este capítulo tiene contenido sexual, así que los menores de edad, piensen dos veces antes de leer.**

 **¡Respondamos lo reviews!**

 **nani28:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra enormemente que te guste el NaruSaku, la verdad es muy difícil no encariñarse con la pareja. Con respecto al fic que mencionas, creo que debes seguir los impulsos de tu corazón y hacer lo que te guste. Te comparto mi punto de vista: para mí el Naruto y Sakura son la pareja perfecta, aunque los Naruhina quieran negarlo. Me he topado con fans SasuSaku (los cuales andan leyendo esto), y apoyan mi opinión. Estaré pendiente de cuando lo publiques, ¡nos vemos, y de nuevo, gracias! Saludos xD

 **Garou001:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Con respecto a tu pregunta, en el capítulo anterior no lo hizo, eso solo fue un sueño ardiente de mi Saku. Pero aquí si no existirá poder humano que la detenga de comerse a ese rubio hermoso. Debido a los review tan hermosos que me dejaron, decidí traer este 3er y último capítulo, como comprenderán esto era un Oneshot, no una historia extensa. ¡Espero y te guste! ¡Nos vemos!

 **yllen1875:** Me hace feliz que te haya gustado, gracias por leer este fic y comentar algo tan bonito. Te digo lo mismo que a los demás, ¡Aquí hay NaruSaku pa rato! Jajajaja amo demasiado esta pareja. Saludos :D

 **rosegold09:** ¿Te estaba matando? Jajajaja lamento haber jugado contigo, nahh es broma, me encanta hacerlos sufrir xD Si casi te da algo con las escenas ardientes, imagínate como me pondría yo que las andaba escribiendo en medio del calor. Te confieso que estuve a punto de colocar que Sasuke los descubría, pero después me arrepentí y lo quité. Es muy feo que un hombre sepa de la infidelidad jajajaja y peor que la vea. Los botó de la habitación por el atrevimiento, sabemos que la personalidad de nuestra ninja medico es así, repentina y de vez en cuando salvaje. ¡La estaban abrazando! Por amor a Dios, aquello era una tentación que no soportaría por mucho tiempo. Si hubiera sido yo, los aprovecharía al máximo xD Espero haber llegado a tiempo antes de que te suicidaras jajajaja ¡Sorpresa! Hay contenido GaaSaku, no me agrada en nada la pareja pero por esta vez, decidí colocarlos.

 **yummycupcakes:** ¡Querida Yummy! De nuevo disfruto con tus comentarios. See ¬.¬ yo también me morí con lo corta de la escena pasional, pero vamos, aquí creo que te saciará esa sed de lemon. ¿Quieres saber que sucede con el SasuSaku? Pues tendrás que leer hasta el final xD Cierto jajajaja, es que Naruto tiene más derechos que el mismo Sasuke. Mi rubio la protegió durante todo la serie Shippuden, era justo que se ganara el corazón y cuerpo de mi amada pelirrosa. Sí, terminaron acostándose como dos adultos y comiéndose como dos animales :D Este es el capítulo final, lo hice para no dejar la historia inconclusa. Lamentablemente no podré complacerte con el fic GaaSaku, lo siento, pero no puedo imaginar a mi protagonista favorita con otro hombre que no sea Naruto. Soy muy celosa con eso ¬.¬ sin embargo, aquí tienes algo de esa pareja, es leve pero hay. ¡Gracias a ti por apreciar mi trabajo, es un honor ser aplaudida por escritoras tan buenas como tú! Yo también estaré pendiente de ti. No quiero perderme ningún fic tuyo XD

 **Adrit126:** Jajajaja muchas gracias, me alegra saber que te gustan mis fanfics. ¡Nos vemos!

 **Zaphyr Bell:** Awwww tan linda *-* gracias amiga mía por un review tan hermoso y motivador. ¡Sorpresa! Hay contenido GaaSaku aquí xD espero y te guste. ¡Oh, sí! El NaruSaku es mucho mejor jajajaja ¡Gracias por los hágalos! Me han alegrado el día. Tú también escribes sensacional :D La parte en la que Sakura golpea a los chicos hizo que me riera como una maniática U.U escribir esa escena fue muy divertido. ¿Te parece que he mejorado con el lemon? ¡Rayos, cuanto me contenta saberlo! Aquí está la cosa más candente O.o cuando lo leas verás. Si es verdad, Sasuke sale sobrando, por esa razón decidí darle un final digno de un Uchiha. No importa el tiempo, lo que me interesa es que te gustó y comentaste xD ¿Grandiosa? Pues de nuevo gracias, me agrada leer eso. Suerte a ti también amiga, ¡y que viva el NaruSaku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora sí, basta de tanto blablá y comiencen a leer.**

* * *

" **Temperatura** **"**

Capitulo III

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber mandado al pasillo a sus amigos, la joven seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse minutos atrás, volvió a tener un sueño ardiente con Naruto. No lograba deshacerse de la imagen del rubio desnudo, con solo una prenda cubriéndole la hombría y sudando abundantemente.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, con una mano en la cadera y otra en la frente, intentando encontrar una explicación a tanta turbación.

—Es el colmo— gruñó para sí misma —ni siquiera Sasuke me ha provocado esta sensación. No, no puedo estar enamorada de Naruto, sería una locura. ¡Demonios! Tengo que bañarme para que esta calentura se me baje.

De prisa y sin dejar de murmurar tonterías, corrió hacia el baño para calmarse, necesitaba hacerlo o de lo contrario cometería una barbaridad.

…

—Sasuke-teme… ¿estás despierto?

—Hum.

—Respóndeme algo— pidió el jinchuriki sentándose en el sillón. Aún era de noche y a él le había tocado dormir en un sofá, cediéndole a su amigo el cómodo colchón.

—Habla.

—¿Dejarías a Sakura-chan si ella te lo pidiera?

El Uchiha al oír el tono tan curioso que empleó, se incorporó para verlo cara a cara —Aun tienes esperanzas de que te corresponda, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Escucha esto, porque no lo repetiré: Si Sakura te amara, yo me haría a un lado para que la hicieras feliz.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó levantándose bruscamente y sonriendo.

—No miento.

—Me alegra tener amigos como tú.

—Shh— sonó la voz del azabache —cállate y déjame dormir.

Naruto torció la boca en señal de fastidio, no tenía sueño y para colmo de males su amigo lo dejaría hablando solo. Pero más allá de eso, se sentía dichoso de poder luchar por la pelirrosa abiertamente, sin que nadie se opusiera al hecho de conquistarla.

Con los ojos radiantes de la alegría se volvió a reclinar en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y entrando en un estado de relajación profundo. No tardó mucho en quedarse rendido.

…

Haruno se lavaba los dientes en el baño, mirando su reflejo en el espejo y preguntándose internamente las consecuencias de lo que planeaba hacer. Se pasó toda la noche pensando en la enorme decisión que tomaría, traería consecuencias, de eso estaba segura. Pero más que eso, se sentiría bien, tranquila y libre. Escupió la espuma y se enjuagó la boca, para después coger una toalla y limpiarse el resto de humedad.

Avanzó hasta el dormitorio y alzó la mochila que se encontraba en el suelo, poniéndola encima de la cama y abriendo el cierre. Verificó que todo estuviera en orden, necesitaba regresar a la Aldea de la Hoja y ayudar en el Hospital.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta le avisaron que alguien requería su presencia, se volteó en dirección a ella y gritó que pasaran.

—Buenos días Sakura— saludó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días— contestó por cortesía. Recorrió con la vista la silueta masculina para luego mirar a otro lugar y negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tome una decisión…— dijo seria —sobre nosotros.

El joven se tensó, aquel tono y semblante de su novia no indicaba algo bueno. La mente empezó a imaginar todo tipo de noticias, excepto la del embarazo, pues aunque costara creerlo, ellos no habían tenido relaciones en ningún momento. Asintió rápidamente y esperó el inicio de la conversación.

—Después de todo este tiempo juntos, me he dado cuenta que lo nuestro no funciona. Nos llevamos bien, nos comprendemos y hasta nos tenemos cariño, pero para mí no es suficiente— hizo una breve pausa para tomar un respiro —por eso creo que lo mejor es terminar.

El chico no respondió, se mantuvo estático y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿No dices nada?— interrogó confundida, se esperaba un insulto o sonido de molestia.

—No hay nada que decir, Sakura. Desde hace tiempo noté que no me amas, solo manteníamos este noviazgo por otra cosa.

—Y según tú, ¿Por qué?

—Estabas confundida, no creas que no me di cuenta.— respondió recostando la espalda en la pared y cerrando los ojos —No me miras como a Naruto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso que estás pensando. Te brillan los ojos cuando lo ves, te preocupas mucho por él y te comportas muy diferente conmigo. Eso es amor.

El rostro de la fémina se tiñó de color rojo al ser descubierta, no había querido confesarle eso al Uchiha por respeto a su orgullo de hombre. Se mordió el labio inferior apenada, se sentía como la mujer más cruel del mundo.

—Espero no haberte lastimado.

—No lo hiciste. Al contrario, me has salvado de tener una vida con una chica sentimental y salvaje— bromeó abriendo los orbes y enderezándose.

La mujer hizo un puchero, mostrándose indignada y claramente agredida —¡No soy una cavernícola! Ayer te pegué por sobrepasarte.

—Hum.

—Y… ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

—Siempre…— murmuró caminando hacia la puerta y parándose bajo el marco de la misma —siempre podrás contar conmigo.

La medico sonrió ante aquellas palabras, logrando que los remordimientos y culpabilidad que sentía minutos atrás se desaparecieran. Era soltera, completamente libre para tener una nueva relación amorosa.

…

—Esto esta delicioso— confesó Naruto antes de llevarse un bocado de alimento a la boca.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—¿Cómo están las cosas por aquí?

—Bien— contestó Temari sonriente, la compañía del Uzumaki le agradaba enormemente —salvo de algunos inconvenientes regulares en la Aldea. Sabes, nunca te agradecí por haber traído de vuelta a mi hermano.

—Es mi amigo, era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

—Expusiste tu propia vida con tal de salvarlo, te estaremos eternamente agradecidos. Si necesitas ayuda, solo dilo, y con gusto lo haremos.

—Son muy amables— comentó el rubio terminando de comer —espero y sigamos siendo amigos, no quisiera que por convertirme algún día en el Hokage se olviden de mí.

La chica negó con la cabeza —Por supuesto que no, es imposible que olvidemos todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y por Gaara.

Casualmente Haruno iba pasando por el lugar cuando Temari por gratitud, le tomó la mano al jinchuriki y susurró unas palabras, seguramente de amistad o algo sin importancia. Pero eso no evitó que una vena palpitara en la frente de la médico, verlos tan contentos y sonrientes le provocaron unos celos enfermizos, deseaba ir hasta ellos y matar con sus propias manos a su amigo, por dejarse agarrar de esa manera tan cariñosa.

Apretó el puño conteniendo las ganas de cometer una estupidez, necesitó de toda la mayor cantidad de cordura y paciencia para controlarse. Por suerte, el Kazekage la vio y no dudó en acudir a su encuentro.

—Sakura-san— nombró formalmente el pelirrojo.

Ella se volvió hacia él, olvidándose de la escena presenciada —Buen día Gaara.

—Necesito hablar contigo, vamos a mi oficina.

La chica asintió, vio por unos breves segundos a Temari con Naruto, luego al Kazekage, y por ultimo decidió seguirlo. Tal vez hablar un rato con él, calmaría la rabia que llevaba dentro.

Deambularon por el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho del pelirrojo, él le abrió la puerta como un caballero y ella entró. Entreabrió los labios sorprendida por la decoración del lugar, cualquier que le viera creería que se trataba de una casa repleta de cuadros coloridos y paisajes armoniosos.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó al verla asombrada.

—No. Solo que nunca había visto una oficina como esta.

—Mi hermana, Temari, la decoró a su gusto. Yo no soy muy bueno para esas cosas.

—Uhm. Entiendo. Bueno, ahora dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—¿Se irán mañana?

—Sí. Tenemos que cumplir con otras misiones.

Gaara afirmó con la cabeza, viéndola intensamente, como si se tratase de un ángel caído del cielo. Ella no se percató de eso pues observaba detenidamente cada rincón del área.

—Sakura…— susurró logrando llamar su atención —¿te gustaría quedarte?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Aquí no tengo muchas ninjas médicos, mientras que en tu aldea abundan. Me gustaría que trabajaras aquí, conmigo.

Era una excusa ridícula, pero valida y creíble. Estaba usando ese pretexto para tenerla allí, poder disfrutar de su compañía e intentar por todos los medios de obligarla a permanecer en el lugar.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta estar aquí?

—Tengo un trabajo estable en la Hospital, mis padres viven allá y absolutamente nada me sujeta a estar aquí. No quiero abandonar el lugar donde nací, por más que insista, no logrará convencerme.

—¿Aunque te ofrezca el mejor de los pagos?

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza —Aunque me proponga el puesto de directora, no aceptaré.

El chico se entristeció enseguida, estaba convencido de que si seguía tocando el tema, la molestaría. Liberó el aire de los pulmones en un cálido y suave suspiro, resignándose a perderla por siempre, pero antes de que sucediera, cumpliría su más anhelado deseo. Se acercó a ella con cautela y astucia, para luego mirarle los labios y tomarla por la barbilla.

Sakura arqueó una ceja desconcertada, la extraña actitud del pelirrojo le parecía engañosa y un poco mal intencionada. Si se hubiera tratado de uno de sus conocidos le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cara, por tratarla con semejante confianza, pero como era el Kazekage, prefirió guardar sus impulsos.

De pronto y sin avisar, la besó en la boca a la fuerza, agarrándola de ambos lados de la cara para que no se apartara. La chica agrandó los ojos, no sabía cómo reaccionar en el momento.

Lamentablemente Naruto abrió la puerta de la oficina, sorprendiéndolos en pleno acto, quedando estático ante el espectáculo. Sakura lo vio y con fuerza empujó al pelirrojo, alejándolo de su cuerpo y volteándose en dirección al rubio.

Gaara se quedó mudo, mirando al chico que le asesinaba con la vista.

—Naruto, déjame explicarte— pidió la joven asustada.

—No es necesario, Sakura— respondió olvidando el apelativo "chan", estaba lleno de furia y no lo ocultaría.

—¿A qué viniste?— interrogó el Kazekage.

—Vengo a avisarte que me voy hoy mismo— se detuvo unos segundos, para luego observar a la fémina —ya nada me obliga a estar aquí.

—¿No nos iremos juntos?— se atrevió a cuestionar la chica, el rostro del ojiazul mostraba una personalidad totalmente desconocida, parecía más serio que el mismo Sasuke.

—Me iré solo. Perdón por haberlos interrumpido, si me disculpan, tengo un equipaje que preparar.

Y sin pronunciar alguna otra palabra, se fue cerrando la puerta. Murmurando unas cuantas cosas en el pasillo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? No debiste haberme besado, no te he dado ningún derecho de hacerlo.

—Tú me gustas, Sakura-san. Quiero que seamos algo más que amigos.

—Pero yo no. Naruto nos vio ¿Qué no te das cuenta de la situación?

—No, no entiendo— respondió molesto —explícame tú.

—Ahora cree que tengo algo contigo. Está enojado, lo noté en su mirada.

—¿Y eso en que te afecta?

Él sabía perfectamente a donde iba el tema, solo que quería hacerse el desentendido y escuchar en su propio oído las palabras de la joven.

—Él me ama, y yo…

—Y tú a él…— interrumpió —ya lo sabía.

—¡¿Y aun así me besaste?!— atacó escandalizada, le era difícil entender el comportamiento del chico —¿Qué no te importa un poco lo que él sienta?

—Pensé que tal vez si te besaba y pedía que te quedaras, aceptarías.

—Pues te equivocas, solo lograste que me distancie de ti por completo.

Eso dolió en el corazón al pelirrojo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos por la enorme decepción. Movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y extendió la mano hacia la puerta —Anda, aun te queda tiempo para hacerlo razonar. Si en verdad lo amas, no lo pierdas.

…

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Vi a Sakura y Gaara besándose.

Naruto metía la ropa en la mochila sin importarle en lo más mínimo si la rompía por la fuerza con que lo hacía, la mandíbula le temblaba de la ira y el cuerpo le exigía a gritos desquitarse con algo. El Uchiha lo observaba desde la puerta, recostado en el marco y pensando en lo escuchado.

—No puede ser.

—¡Los vi!— soltó alterado, continuando con la labor de empacar —¿y a ti? ¿que no te importa? Gaara besó a tu novia.

—Ya no lo es.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó girándose para enfrentarlo.

—En la mañana terminó conmigo, porque no me quería como hombre, sino como un amigo.

—¡Demonios! Entonces fue por él, lo quiere, de eso no hay duda.

—¿Le diste la oportunidad de explicarte?

—No me interesa escucharla.

—¿Te iras así? ¿Sin darle el beneficio de la duda?

El jinchuriki no respondió, solo terminó de acomodar todo en el bolso y pedirle al azabache que cerrara la puerta al irse, porque se metería al baño a ducharse. Sasuke no se atrevió a tocarle más el asunto, sabia la furia que sentía el rubio en esos momentos.

…

Sakura corría por las escaleras, en el trayecto se le ocurrieron infinidades de locuras: imaginaba a Naruto revolcándose con Temari por despecho, o abandonando la Aldea y desapareciendo de la vida de todos. Lo último le aterraba en gran manera.

Seguía con el trote hasta que se topó con el Uchiha, sin dudarlo lo encaró preguntándole donde estaba el Uzumaki.

—Hace rato lo vi. Estaba alistándose para marcharse hoy mismo. Me dijo lo que pasó.

—Fue un mal entendido.

—Él no lo ve así. Piensa que por eso terminaste conmigo.

—Está muy equivocado.

—Corre, puede ser que lo alcances y aclares sus dudas.

—Tenlo por seguro— contestó dejándolo solo y retomando el camino.

…

Llegó agitada a la habitación, viendo todos los rincones para confirmar la sospecha de que el kitsune seguía allí. Afortunadamente encontró la mochila sobre la cama, aún tenía esperanzas de explicarle todo, no le importaba si debía obligarlo o golpearlo para ello.

El sonido de la regadera llegó hasta sus oídos, dio unos pasos hasta el baño y vio una figura masculina tras la cortina transparente. Entrecerró los ojos a la vez que se iba acercando, deteniéndose justo en frente, donde gotitas de agua llegaban a salpicarle. Tragó grueso, la única manera de descubrir si era o no el rubio, es retirando la tela.

Movió la mano hasta el borde del material, le temblaba de los nervios. Se armó de valentía y de un jalón la quitó, clavando la vista en la figura delante de sus ojos.

Naruto estaba de espaldas, terminando de mojarse la cabeza pues acababa de lavársela. El agua le caía en las orejas, por eso no escuchó el ruido de la cortina siendo rodada y la presencia femenina detallándolo por la espalda. Tenía los ojos cerrados para no permitir que el champú le cayera en ellos.

La ninja médico no se movía, andaba muy concentrada viéndole el cuerpo al kitsune. Siguió con los orbes el camino que corrían las enormes y abundantes gotas de agua: se deslizaban desde el rubio cabello hasta la fuerte y ancha espalda, navegando libremente por doquier, deteniéndose en los redondos y duros glúteos, finalizando en las bronceadas y musculosas piernas.

Se maravilló al presenciar cómo se definían los bíceps y tríceps del rubio, por el movimiento que hacía para frotarse la cabeza. Unas formas recias y firmes resaltaban en su cuerpo a la hora de bajar y subir los brazos, como prueba de muchos años de duro entrenamiento. Debía reconocerlo, el hombre estaba mejor que en los húmedos sueños.

Uzumaki suspiró cansadamente, volteándose para cerrar la lleva de la regadera y colocarse una toalla, inocente de quien en ese instante lo veía. Cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente abrió la boca asombrado por la presencia de la chica.

—Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó quitándose del rostro los hilos de agua.

—V-vine hablar contigo— contestó tapándose la cara con la palma de las manos.

—No hay nada que decir.

—No seas tonto y escúchame.

De repente unos pasos firmes y fuertes resonaron en la habitación: alguien estaba entrando. Naruto se dio cuenta y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó por los brazos a la joven e introdujo con él en el cubículo del baño, provocando que el chorro de agua la mojara por completo.

—¿Qué hiciste?— interrogó molesta, estaba empapada de los pies a la cabeza.

—Shh— susurró cubriéndole la boca con la mano derecha —alguien está cerca.

No se equivocó, Temari entró a la habitación buscándolo, pero en vista de que no lo vio, se marchó. Aun así, él optó por esperar unos minutos más, para eliminar cualquier sospecha.

Sakura tenía la vista fija en el techo, no tenía cara para mirarle a los ojos, así desnudo, sin nada que lo cubriera. Estuvo atenta a los sonidos provenientes de la recamara, necesitaba huir de esa situación tan penosa. Esperó varios segundos, cuando creyó que estarían al fin solos, intensó salirse del baño, pero él se lo impidió.

—No vas a ningún lado, Sakura.

—Estas sin ropa, así no podemos hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?

—Déjate de tonterías. Necesito aclararte muchas cosas, pero será cuando salgas.

—No— aseguró colocando un brazo a cada lado de la fémina, acorralándola y tentando a su suerte. Corría el riesgo de llevarse una paliza.

—Quítate o te empujaré.

—Mírame— exigió agarrándola por el cuello con suavidad, no quería hacerle daño o presionarla —mírame a los ojos— agregó ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

Ella intentaba por todas las formas no obedecerlo, por eso cuando tuvo el rostro a la altura del suyo, cerró los ojos. El agua tampoco le permitía verlo.

—¿Qué tiene Gaara que no tenga yo? ¿Eh?

—No seas idiota, precisamente de eso quiero hablarte.

—¿Él te besaría como yo?— preguntó ubicando la mano en su mejilla y acercándose a su boca.

En ese instante ella entreabrió los orbes, sintiendo la respiración masculina chocar contra su propio rostro. Tramitó saliva con dificultad, le era complicado tenerlo a esa distancia, a punto de besarla y obligarla a responder. Inconscientemente separó los labios, deleitando la vista del rubio ante la acción.

El ojiazul la apretó contra el muro antes de unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso que al principio fue forzado y no correspondido. Movió la mano en dirección a la nuca femenina, abriendo despacio la boca y capturando su labio inferior. Como ella no le respondía, se arriesgó a morderle la zona y aprovecharse de la mínima oportunidad que tuviera para profundizar el roce.

Haruno se revolvía como loca entre los brazos masculinos, le urgía escapar de caer en la tentación. Si duraba dos segundos más allí, terminaría por ceder al ataque salvaje del cual estaba siendo víctima. Pero todo se fue al demonio cuando una suave lengua delineó sus propios labios, invitándola a permitirle entrada, luego siguió una mordida que inevitablemente la hizo quejarse. El hombre se valió de eso para someterla a una batalla de territorio, introduciéndole la lengua lentamente y con erotismo.

La pasión se hizo presente haciendo que cerraran los ojos al mismo tiempo e intensificaran el beso, a un nivel que jamás se había visto. Ladearon la cabeza a direcciones opuestas, abriendo mucho más la cavidad bucal, dando espacio de sobra para la pelea que se desataba dentro. El agua les caía en el cabello, provocando que hilitos de agua se deslizaran por sus caras y acabaran muriendo en sus barbillas o recorriendo sus cuerpos.

La humedad les facilitaba el deslizamiento de los labios, ocasionando que cada beso produjera un sonido, por el rompimiento de la conexión entre ellos. Sakura succionaba el área inferior de manera hambrienta, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Le estiró con suavidad para segundos después devorarlo con impetuosidad y urgencia.

…

Gaara jugaba con un lápiz en el escritorio, moviéndolo en círculos y con la vista centrada en un lugar desconocido. Se sentía mal, deprimido y solo. No podía negar que se había hecho muchas ilusiones con Sakura, hasta imaginaba una vida con ella y sus hijos. Pero la realidad era otra muy diferente.

Una mano golpeando contra la puerta llamó su atención, no quería ver a nadie pero era su trabajo de Kazekage.

—Adelante.

Frunció el ceño al saber que se trataba del Uchiha.

—No tardaré— gruño el joven —solo vengo a decirte que dejes en paz a Sakura.

—Tú ya eres no nada de ella, no tengo porque obedecerte.

—Lo harás— exclamó cerrando la mano en un puño —no permitiré que te metas entre Naruto y ella. Me hice a un lado para que fueran felices, y no serás tú quien los fastidie.

La última palabra ofendió terriblemente al pelirrojo, haciendo que se levantara del sillón y apoyara las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa —La única que puede apartarme es ella, y no te preocupes, que ya lo hizo.

—Lo sé— contestó sonriente —y me alegro por eso.

En el rostro del azabache había rastros de altanería, egoísmo y orgullo, le agradaba la idea de que nadie más que Naruto, pudiera quedarse con la médico.

—Sal de mi oficina— ordenó malhumorado Gaara. Si seguía viéndolo probablemente lo golpearía, por la falta de respeto a un superior.

—Hum.

El ambiente se calmó al marcharse el Uchiha del lugar, su presencia alteraba la cordura del pelirrojo, quien recordaba los conflictos y peleas pasadas. Inhaló suficiente oxígeno para expulsarlo en un largo suspiro, tendría que sobreponerse a la desilusión amorosa como sea.

…

Naruto había llevado cargada a la pelirrosa hasta la cama, depositándola con cuidado y recostándose encima de ella, después de haber rodado la cortina y cerrado la puerta con seguro. Se sorprendió que ella no pusiera resistencia o intentos de querer huir, solo lo miraba y correspondía a los besos.

El cuerpo continuaba chorreando agua por el reciente baño, sin embargo, mezcladas con el calor de la situación, las gotas parecían evaporarse en su cuerpo. Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, tomándolas con las manos y doblándolas hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura. De manera hambrienta le devoraba el cuello, dejando varios caminos de saliva y moretones, por las succiones de piel.

Sakura se encontraba en una posición bastante complicada: las caricias la calentaban mucho más de lo que quería admitir, ni siquiera los sueños se comparaban con el fuego que desprendía el cuerpo masculino. En el trayecto del baño hasta la cama se mantuvo callada, pues el chico le mantenía la boca tapada con los labios, besándola con ímpetu. Aún tenía la ropa puesta, un poco húmeda, pero usándola.

—Nadie te hará el amor como yo— murmuró el rubio bajito, con la cabeza sumergida en el cuello de la fémina.

—Lo sé.

La respuesta despertó en él una rebelde curiosidad, obligándolo a subir el rostro y mirarla a los ojos —¿Por qué no te resistes? Podrías golpearme y escapar.

—Porque no quiero— confesó entrecortadamente, le era una tentación estar tan cerca de la boca del chico —podría huir de todo, menos de ti.

—¿Y Gaara?

—Cállate ya— susurró suavecito —no quiero hablar de nada, solo sentir.

Los ojos azules brillaron de lujuria, un vivo deseo y llama ardiente se reflejaban en ellos. Uzumaki la agarró delicadamente por la mejilla, abriendo la boca y haciendo un movimiento como si fuese a besarla, en el instante cuando Sakura creyó que lo haría, él se detuvo y retrocedió unos milímetros. Era una vil provocación.

—Tendré que usar toda mi fuerza para contenerme, no quiero lastimarte— dijo relamiéndose los labios.

—No te controles— suplicó quitándole un mechón rubio que le caía en los ojos —soy tuya, puedes tomarme como quieras.

—No debiste decir eso, Sakura-chan.

Ella entendió la advertencia cuando el jinchuriki sin compasión le besó la boca, pero de una manera tan apasionada y salvaje, que se mareó. Escuchó y sintió como la ropa le era desgarrada con las manos, estaba siendo despojada bruscamente de las prendas, sin un ápice de gentileza o suavidad.

Naruto rompió todo lo que le fuera estorbo entre su cuerpo y el de la chica, desde la blusa hasta la ropa interior. Estaba tan poseído por la pasión que no hizo caso a la voz interior que le aconsejaba tratarla con caballerosidad. Sin piedad la sujetó por los cabellos, tirándole la cabeza para atrás y mordiendo su cuello y hombros.

—Naruto— nombró bajito la mujer, aquellos movimientos le eran sexys pero también innecesarios. Se dejaría hacer sin usar la fuerza —por favor…

Aflojó el agarre, la conciencia y corazón no le permitían adueñarse de esa manera del cuerpo femenino. Sin dudarlo dos veces la encaró, clavándole los ojos en los labios ligeramente abiertos.

—Es mi primera vez— soltó nerviosa, le daba vergüenza decir ese tipo de cosas. Con suavidad colocó dos dedos de la mano derecha sobre los rellenos labios del joven, acariciándolos con amor y esmero. El kitsune por impulso los chupó, provocando que se estremeciera de inmediato por lo caliente y húmeda que tenía la boca. Una acción simple pero placentera y seductora.

—Prometo ser amable— suspiró segundos después, volviendo a la tarea de desvestirla y hacerla sentir mujer. Ubicó nuevamente las manos en sus piernas, tocando desde las rodillas hasta sus muslos, repitiendo el movimiento varias veces. Todo con el fin de excitarla y prepararla físicamente para el momento decisivo.

La escuchó jadear alocadamente, tal vez por los besos que esparcía en su cuello o las mordidas que le daba a sus senos. Una fina capa de sudor los bañaba, provocando que las sábanas blancas que le cubría desde la cadera hacia abajo, se humedecieran y pegaran a sus cuerpos.

Como la cortina tapaba la ventana, no existía algún tipo de iluminación dentro de la habitación. Solo podían verse y oírse algunos ruidos extraños de la cama, entre ellos los besos y gemidos de una mujer.

Sakura enterraba los dedos en la espalda masculina, por el delirio que le causaba sentir como un miembro se hundía en su interior, derrumbando cualquier muro u obstáculo que se interpusiera en el camino. El rubio agarraba las almohadas y apretaba con fuerza, soportando la tortuosa sensación de embestirla con profundidad.

Un sonido ronco escapó de los labios del chico, sirviéndole de prueba a ella todo el esfuerzo que hacía para no herirla. Juntó los labios, presionándolos con dolor y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, a la vez que la hombría avanzaba sin detenerse. En un inesperado arranque de salvación, le arañó la espalda, sin pensar en el dolor que le causaría.

—Sakura— se quejó el ojiazul, ahora le ardía el área por las uñas que se hundían sin compasión.

—Mírame.

Alzó el rostro sudado con lentitud, deteniéndose a solo unos milímetros de ella, apoyando la frente en la suya. Haruno entreabrió los orbes, fijándolos en el hombre que la observaba con enorme fascinación, bajándola después a sus labios y colocando una mano en su nuca.

Necesitaba con urgencia besarlo para calmar el fuego interior. Se apoderó de sus labios con pasión, como si no existiera un mañana, abriendo la boca despacio y recibiendo una lengua que amenazaba con ganarle territorio a la suya. La forma en que él le apretaba contra la cama, pareció enloquecerla. El sudor masculino le mojaba su propio cuerpo, tentándolo a que diera libertad a los instintos desconocidos que empezaban a surgir de su mente pervertida.

Le succionó por unos breves segundos el labio inferior, no podía negar que aquella zona era su mayor debilidad, pues el grosor le resultaba irresistible y exquisito. Después de un rato de jugar, abandonó la boca masculina para dedicarse a su cuello, como sucedió en los últimos sueños que tuvo.

Le mordió sin piedad, haciéndolo gritar de dolor pero sin lastimarlo en realidad. Aunque el cuerpo del chico la seducía a convertirse en una fiera sedienta, era su primera vez y no debía sobrepasar los límites de lo normal.

El ninja meneó la cadera por unos minutos, para después embestirla con todo, olvidándose de lo prometido.

—Naruto— pronunció jadeante, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo la necesidad de comérselo —Naruto— repitió, cualquiera que le escuchara temblaría ante el tono que usó.

Las grandes manos masculinas agarraron los muslos de sus piernas, acomodándola mejor para la siguiente estocada. Intentó moverse pero él no la dejó, solo le chupó el lóbulo de la oreja y beso suavemente el cuello. Sakura hizo una expresión de dolor ante la invasión en su interior, el miembro del chico seguía apartando las húmedas paredes para llegar al final del camino.

La respiración de los dos era agitada, sudaban abundantemente y no tenían intenciones de detener el acto, aunque ella sintiera dolor, en el fondo no existía más que un enorme placer. El movimiento de la cadera del rubio tomó velocidad y profundidad, el ritmo con que la embestía coordinaba con lo que la pelirrosa necesitaba.

No fue mentira el compromiso que hizo de poseerla con suavidad, solo que al principio se dejó guiar por la personalidad del zorro, que de vez en cuando lo dominaba. Le agarró los manos entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos y subiéndolas por encima de la rosada cabellera.

La arremetió con un beso apasionado, tomando de la boca femenina la energía que requería para continuar con la actividad. La idea de cogerla como un animal hambriento volvía a retumbarle en la cabeza, afortunadamente conversaba un hilo de cordura y conciencia suficiente fuerte como para no ceder.

La kunoichi gimió deliberadamente, arqueando la espalda y abriendo un hueco entre ella y la sabana. Utilizó las piernas para apretar la cintura masculina, como medicamento a la enfermedad que sentía. Las embestidas profundas del jinchuriki le parecían un éxtasis, una sensación que le advertía matarla de placer.

Se le escapó un sollozo, por el dolor que la embargó el último movimiento. Como tenía las manos sujetadas a las masculinas, no podía agarrarlo de la nuca para besarlo, así que optó por morderle suavemente la mejilla para que volteara.

Naruto la miró hipnotizado, la frente le sudaba por el calor y el cuerpo no quería descansar. Vio como la joven se acercaba a la boca, pero él se le adelantó, entreabriendo los labios y atrapándole la zona inferior, estirándola como si se tratara de una elástica o algo flexible. Pero eso no era lo que ella necesitaba, así se lo hizo saber cuándo alzó más el rostro y lo besó con intensidad.

Por suerte nadie más entró o se preocupó por buscarlos, ya que ellos no salieron en toda la mañana y tarde de la habitación. Estaban muy ocupados revolcándose en las sabanas y fusionándose con la piel ajena.

…

Gaara esperaba al equipo 7 en la puerta de la Aldea de la Arena, para despedirlos y agradecerles por la efectividad con que cumplieron la misión. Tenía las manos metidas en el pantalón y mirando hacia un negocio de comida, cuando de pronto, se oyeron unas risas y pasos apresurados. Volteó a su espalda y descubrió que eran Naruto y Sakura acercándose a él, con las manos agarradas y caras de enamorados.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por la escena, nunca esperó verlos así, tan juntitos y acaramelados.

—¿Y Sasuke?— preguntó el rubio sonriente.

—Aquí estoy— comentó apareciendo tras ellos.

—Ya vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde al hospital— dijo la médico feliz.

El pelirrojo los veía atentamente, en especial, a la pareja de enamorados.

—Siempre tan responsable— halagó el Uzumaki, parándose frente a su novia y quitándole unos cabellos rosados de la frente.

—Es mi trabajo.

—El mío ahora es consentirte— contestó posando la mano en la nuca de la fémina y besándole la boca con pasión, abriendo la boca y provocándola con la lengua. Ella gustosísima correspondió.

Sasuke volteó el rostro a otro lado, le asqueaba esas demostraciones de amor. En cambio el Kazekage los observó detenidamente, acalorándose involuntariamente por la intensidad que desprendía la escena.

Naruto lo hizo adrede, para demostrarle a Gaara que nadie más que él, era dueño absoluto de Sakura. Luciendo ante todos la hermosa mujer que dentro de poco se convertiría en su esposa.

El Uchiha carraspeó un poco —démonos prisa. No quiero estar aquí.

Los dos jóvenes luego de distanciarse empezaron el recorrido, pero no sin antes agradecerle al pelirrojo la hospitalidad y buen recibimiento. Éste solo asintió.

—¡Nos vemos!— exclamó forzosamente, los celos le carcomían el cerebro.

…

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué se traen?

La pregunta de Sasuke los hizo carcajearse hasta causarles dolor en la barriga.

—Sakura-chan es mi novia— alardeó el rubio sin soltarle la mano a la fémina.

—Hum.

—¿Por qué haces así?— interrogó la médico desconcertada.

—Solo espero que no se anden besando en todos lados…— advirtió en manera de broma —y que me dejen dormir en las misiones. No quiero oír ruidos raros.

Los novios se miraron unos segundos, para luego reírse con más ánimo.

—Trataré— contestó el Uzumaki viéndola tiernamente —será muy difícil, pero lo intentaré— agregó guiñándole el ojo.

Aquel gesto fue una clara señal hacia la pelirrosa de que no la dejaría descansar en las noches. De ahora en adelante tendría que lidiar con la bestia hambrienta que Naruto llevaba dentro, como lo hizo durante toda la mañana.

 **.**

— **Fin** —

* * *

 **¡Más de 5.000 palabras! Este capítulo sí que fue largo. Awww muero de amor por Naruto, no puedo negarlo. Pobre Sakura, mira que no salir por horas de la habitación tuvo que haberla dejado exhausta. ¡Que pobre ni que nada! ¡Que no daría yo por estar en su lugar, disfrutando de semejante papacito!**

 **Es increíble que haya tantas parejas en un solo fanfic :O hubo NaruSaku, SaSuSaku, GaaSaku y NaruTema. ¡Santo cielo! El poder de los review es grande Jajajajaja sé que nadie me pidió la presencia de Temari, pero necesitaba que provocara celos en Sakura, para que ésta se fijara que no era la única dispuesta a comerse a mi sexy rubio. ¡Espero y les haya gustado!**

 **PD:** No me maten por las palabras repetidas, perdónenme la vida :K

 **¿Me dejan un review?**


End file.
